


Lost and Found

by darkroguephantom



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroguephantom/pseuds/darkroguephantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jinwoo is lost until Seung Yoon finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

 

Seung Yoon stepped into their dorm, sighing in relief when the comforting warmth of home surrounded him. He could smell ramen cooking in the kitchen and the voices of Seung Hoon and Mino were echoing around the dorm.

Involuntarily, Seung Yoon felt himself smile.

It was supposed to be their day off but Seung Yoon had been feeling inspired so he left for the studio that morning and was just returning in time for dinner.  Pulling off his coat and gloves, he walked to his room, looking forward to more warmth. Mino and Seung Hoon were screaming like five-year-old girls now and Taehyun's voice had been added to the racket, yelling at them to keep it down.

Seung Yoon rolled his eyes. "Those three," he muttered to himself. Pushing open the door to his room, he felt both surprised and disappointed to find it empty. There was a note on the bed beside his own, nestled between a pink doll and a black snapback.

 **_Seung Yoonie-ah, I went for a walk around Hongdae. I will be back soon!!! Don't worry :):):)_ ** **_\- Your Jinwoo hyung_ ** **_ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ **

Seung Yoon felt his smile widen. The note was practically dripping with aegyo, as was his hyung's style.

Why didn't Jinwoo hyung just text me, Seung Yoon wondered. I could have joined him on the way back.

Was he going to meet someone?

Seung Yoon dismissed the little pricks of jealousy in his heart, telling himself not to be ridiculous.

But it was hard not to be jealous, especially with Jinwoo the way he is. Seung Yoon was well aware that his hyung was possibly the most loveable person alive. He just had this aura, a lost-kid kind of charm that made you smile and before you knew it, you were in love. None of their members had been able to resist it, not even Taehyun. Even GD-hyung had fallen hard for Jinwoo.

Seung Yoon loved that about Jinwoo but sometimes he wished his hyung wouldn't be so free with his affection.

"Give me some attention too, would you," he muttered absent-mindedly to himself.

Seung Yoon wandered to Seung Hoon's room aimlessly and found the rapper line had pinned Taehyun down to the floor.

"Get off me!!" Taehyun might as well have been yelling at the walls for all the good he was doing though.

"Are – are you – is that make up?" Seung Yoon tried hard to control his laughter. Taehyun glared at him.

"Get them off me," their maknae growled.

Seung Yoon laughed them, ignoring Taehyun's furious scowl. Placing a hand on the stich at his side, Seung Yoon managed to gasp out the question he had come to ask.

"Hey, what time did Jinwoo leave?"

"Jinwoo?" Mino lifted his head to look at Seung Yoon. "He left?"

Seung Yoon stopped laughing. Everyone was looking at him now.

"You mean you don't know he left?" This was bad. If their members had no idea Jinwoo had left, most likely their managers had no idea too. And he could have been out there for hours! Worry and panic rose in Seung Yoon's chest and he had to fight it down, trying to remain calm.

Jinwoo had rarely been out in Hongdae alone. Usually one of the members kept him company. _Seung Yoon always kept him company._

"He left me a note saying that he had gone for a walk," Seung Yoon said, forcing his voice to remain level.

"A note?" Taehyun sounded incredulous.

"Who even does that anymore?" Seung Hoon continued. Only Mino seemed to notice Seung Yoon's anxiety.

"I'm sure he's fine, Seung Yoon," Mino told him. "Jinwoo can take care of himself."

Seung Yoon looked at Mino pointedly. The older boy seemed to realise that it is Jinwoo they were talking about here.

"Well, this isn't Japan …" Mino trailed off.

Seung Yoon told him to make sure the ramen in the kitchen doesn't burn before striding to his room to get his coat and gloves; ignoring Taehyun's cries for help.

*******

Jinwoo stood on the street corner, confused. He wasn't sure if he was still in Hongdae or not and there was barely anyone on the streets.

Well, that's because everyone is smart enough to get out of the cold, he told himself. With the exception of himself, obviously. He sighed. Why do I always get lost?, he wondered.

Shivering, he rubbed his bare hands together.  He forgot his gloves too. He couldn't even feel his fingers anymore. Jinwoo felt his pocket carefully. The parcel was still there. As long as he didn't lose that, Jinwoo could still be optimistic.

He smiled, remembering how he had woken up to find Seung Yoon's bed empty. There had been a text on his phone from Seung Yoon, telling Jinwoo that he was at the studio. Jinwoo's heart had filled with fondness for the younger boy. Even on their days off, he couldn't stop working.

But when work means doing the thing you love most in the world, it's not really work is it?

Jinwoo had seized the opportunity to sneak out to buy Seung Yoon's birthday present. And he had found the perfect gift for his dongsaeng. A beautiful little glass guitar with the words _Winner_ carved on it. Jinwoo couldn't believe how lucky he was to find it. It must have been fate or something.

In his excitement to get home, Jinwoo had taken a few wrong turns and ended up here, wherever here was. If only he could find the gift shop again, maybe he could retrace his steps.

Jinwoo sighed again, smiling at his own predicament. He wished Seung Yoon were here. Man, did that boy have a head for directions. Jinwoo personally thought that you could put Seung Yoon anywhere and he could get to wherever he wanted to go effortlessly.

Jinwoo longed for Seung Yoon's warmth, so his chilled fingers could feel again.

Jinwoo turned and started walking down the street. He was quite sure the gift shop had been this way. As he walked, he tried not to think about the lecture that he was bound to get from Seung Yoon when he got home.

Just then, like Jinwoo's thought had magically summoned him, Jinwoo's phone started playing the chorus from _Stealer_. Seung Yoon was calling him. Jinwoo answered the call, almost breathless with relief.

"Seung Yoon-ah!" he said, happily.

"Yah, Jinwoo-hyung, where are you? Why didn't you tell anyone you were going out? What time did you leave? Do you know how late it is getting? Are you okay? _Where the hell are you?_ " Seung Yoon's voice poured through Jinwoo's speakers in a torrent of words. Jinwoo was so relieved to hear his dongsaeng's voice he didn't even care that Seung Yoon sounded mad as heck.

"Ah … Seung Yoon-ah, I think I'm lost," replied Jinwoo cheerily.

He heard the younger boy sigh on the other end. Jinwoo could just imagine Seung Yoon standing still in the dorm, holding his phone in his gloved hands and pursing his plush lips cutely.

"Aigoo, hyung. Why are you like this …" Seung Yoon grumbled. "Okay, look around you. Tell me what do you see."

Jinwoo did a 360 turn, describing everything he could see to Seung Yoon as precisely as he could. He heard his dongsaeng sigh again and bit his lip guiltily. He knew that Seung Yoon could get into trouble for what he did. He was their leader and it was his duty to know where all of them were.

Why didn't he think about this before?

Jinwoo tried to tighten his grip on his phone but it was hard. He couldn't feel his fingers at all now. Switching his phone to his left hand, he stuffed his other hand deep into his coat pocket, hoping it would defrost a little. Seung Yoon had started talking again.

"Okay, hyung. I'm not far from where you are. Stay there, okay?" Seung Yoon's voice shook a little, like he was jogging as he spoke.

"All right. You're outside already?" Jinwoo was amazed. Seung Yoon moved fast.

"I was outside looking for you when I called," Seung Yoon replied, curtly.

Ah, he's mad at me, Jinwoo realised.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?" Seung Yoon snapped. Jinwoo smiled in spite of his dongsaeng's harsh tone. Seung Hoon often referred to Seung Yoon as their mom. At times like this, Jinwoo couldn't help but think that he was right.

Seung Yoonie was a very cute albeit a little naggy mom.

"I didn't' want to bother anyone, plus it's kind of a secret thing …?" Jinwoo answered timidly.

"What time did you leave?" Seung Yoon shot the question at him.

"Ahh …" Jinwoo bit his lip. "Three hours ago?"

" _Three hours??_ You're just 10 minutes away from the dorm!" Seung Yoon was really angry now.

"Well, I've only been lost for about two hours," Jinwoo replied defensively. He could almost sense his dongsaeng rolling his eyes.

"Ahhhh, hyung, hyung. Are you okay?" Jinwoo felt guilty again, the heavy concern in Seung Yoon's voice washing over him. The younger boy was genuinely worried for his hyung.

"Yeah, yeah, I am. But I left my gloves back at the dorm."

"Serves you right," replied a voice right behind Jinwoo.

"Seung Yoonie!" Jinwoo exclaimed happily. "Ah, it's so nice to see you!!"

"Give me your hands," Seung Yoon demanded. Confused, Jinwoo did as he was told. Seung Yoon's eyes narrowed. "God, hyung. They are turning blue." Peeling off his own gloves, Seung Yoon took Jinwoo's hands in his own and rubbed them tenderly.

Slowly, feeling returned to Jinwoo's fingers and he beamed, enjoying the sensation of having his fingers entwined with Seung Yoon's rough ones. Disappointment coursed through him when Seung Yoon drew his hands back."

"Here, wear my gloves." Seung Yoon held them out to Jinwoo.

"Ahh, there's no need for –" Jinwoo's protest was cut short by Seung Yoon forcing his hands into the gloves.

"Your fingers were freaking blue. You don't get to argue," Seung Yoon snapped. His eyes softened when he saw Jinwoo's thankful smile. When he finished with the gloves, Seung Yoon pulled Jinwoo into a hug. "Damn it, hyung. You really got me worried," he whispered into Jinwoo's ear.

Jinwoo shut his eyes, enjoying the warmth Seung Yoon's embrace offered. He wrapped his own arms around his dongsaeng, holding him tight. "I'm sorry," Jinwoo murmured back.

It was already dark and the street lamps were on when the two boys started to head back. The night was only getting colder but they didn't quicken their pace. It had been a long time since Jinwoo and Seung Yoon had walked the streets alone together and they both wanted to savor the moment.

Jinwoo had not removed his arm from around Seung Yoon but he didn't mind that one bit. Jinwoo noticed the younger boy was rubbing his hands together, his calloused fingers turning pink from the cold. Guilt flooded Jinwoo's heart again.

"Seung Yoon-ah, I'm sorry for going out like that." As he spoke, Jinwoo took Seung Yoon's hands in own and squeezed. Their eyes met and Jinwoo held Seung Yoon's gaze for a long time. Finally, the younger boy looked away, a shy smile tugging his lips.

"It's all right, hyung. I found you. That's what's important." Happiness burst in Jinwoo's heart blooming like a flower. He grinned, squeezing Seung Yoon's hand again.

"Ah, Seung Yoonie." Jinwoo fished out the parcel hidden in his pocket and showed it to him. Seung Yoon tried to reach for it but Jinwoo jerked it away. "No, you can't see it yet. That's your birthday present."

"You mean, you went out in this cold just to buy me a present?" Seung Yoon's eyes were wide with surprise. Jinwoo felt his heart leap. Seung Yoon was touched, he knew. It amazed him how such a small gesture could mean a lot to his sweet dongsaeng. Seung Yoon looked disappointed when Jinwoo slipped the parcel back into his pocket but there was no way Jinwoo was going to give him his present a whole week earlier. Their eyes met again and Seung Yoon smiled - a full, crinkly eye smile that he reserved just for Jinwoo.

"Thanks, hyung." Seung Yoon said shyly. Nodding, Jinwoo took Seung Yoon's hands again, rubbing them so they wouldn't get cold.

"So, you'll definitely keep the promise you made me, right?" Jinwoo asked, snuggling closer to dongsaeng.

"Which promise, hyung?"

"The one you made me last year. When you said, we'd go somewhere special on my birthday after we debuted." Jinwoo remembered that day as though it happened yesterday. He didn't think he would ever forget. Seung Yoon looked at Jinwoo and smiled cheekily.

"Maybe." Seung Yoon's eyes danced mischievously.

Oh god, Jinwoo thought. That word is following him everywhere. Jinwoo felt heat rise in his cheeks as he thought about the scene following that word.

"Must be," Jinwoo growled and lunged for Seung Yoon; his lips just brushing against Seung Yoon's before his dongsaeng pushed him away. Unfortunately for Seung Yoon, he slipped on the slick pavement and landed in a snowdrift with a loud _oomph_. Jinwoo doubled over laughing.

"Hyung!!!" Seung Yoon yelled, angrily shaking from his hair.

"You should have just let me kiss you," Jinwoo told Seung Yoon smugly. The younger boy glared at him.

"You look cute," Jinwoo told him. He really did, thought Jinwoo. Especially with snow in his hair and flushed cheeks.

Seung Yoon reached over and pulled Jinwoo's hand hard. He miscalculated, however and Jinwoo ended up on top of Seung Yoon. Laughing, Jinwoo placed his hands on either side of Seung Yoon's head. He enjoyed seeing the alarm in Seung Yoon's eyes. His dongsaeng was trapped and he knew it.

"Now how about that kiss." Jinwoo leaned in before Seung Yoon could protest, his lips closing over Seung Yoon's. Jinwoo's eyes drifted shut, savoring how soft Seung Yoon's full lips felt against his own. Jinwoo's fingers were entwined in Seung Yoon's hair and his dongsaeng had his arms around Jinwoo. The kiss was long and sweet. Finally, Jinwoo pulled away, his eyes opening to find Seung Yoon smiling at him.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jinwoo asked. The younger boy just laughed and pushed Jinwoo off. Getting to his feet, Seung Yoon brushed snow off him, avoiding Jinwoo's eyes.

"You're blushing," Jinwoo told Seung Yoon.

"Shut up, hyung," Seung Yoon retorted as he helped Jinwoo up, still not meeting his eyes.

"C'mon admit that you liked it." Jinwoo was beaming and he knew Seung Yoon was fighting a smile too.

"You're lucky it's too cold for anyone to be outside," mumbled the younger boy.

"You mean you are."

"Hyuuung!" Seung Yoon finally let himself smile.

Jinwoo did a little dance, squealing "I knew it, I knew it," he chanted.

Rolling his eyes, Seung Yoon pulled Jinwoo in close and wrapped an arm around the older boy. His hyung fitted into his arms perfectly and it felt so good. Jinwoo sighed contently, enjoying Seung Yoon's warmth as they resumed their walk back.

It didn't matter if he was lost in the middle of nowhere. As long as Seung Yoon found him, Jinwoo knew he was home.


End file.
